1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tablet PC is a flat plate-like rectangular personal computer to which data can be input with a pen. The present invention provides a tablet PC usable in any one of a horizontal position and a vertical position. Conventionally, a tablet PC usable in any one of a horizontal position and a vertical position is not known.
A tablet PC is required to be as thin and light as possible because it is used while being held with a hand. When a tablet PC is used in a horizontal position while being held with a hand, it is convenient that long side portions of the tablet PC are kept horizontally and the lower long side portion is held with a hand. On the other hand, when a tablet PC is used in a vertical position while being held with a hand, it is convenient that short side portions of the tablet PC are kept horizontally and the lower short side portion is held with a hand.
In addition, a tablet PC has an air outlet opening for discharging heat generated in it. In a recent PC, a cooling fan is disposed in the PC to discharge heat generated in the PC to the outside through the air outlet opening. Furthermore, a tablet PC has a receiving means for radio communication by which data sent from a keyboard or a mouse by radio can be received. The air outlet opening and the radio receiving means are required to be disposed so as to function effectively when the tablet PC is used in any of the horizontal position and the vertical position.